


【鹿樱】时光独立番外2：春树晚晴

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【预警】：《时光》独立番外《若是无缘》后续，以奈良鹿代为第一视角，分上中下三篇。有点胃痛，但如果你喜欢《无缘》，可以留步看看这篇。单看这篇不会看不懂，但是如果想看懂这里面所有的梗，建议翻看前篇，在同一个合集里。（请看cp注意避雷，雷请及时退出。）【cp】：我樱、鹿鞠、鹿樱、奈良鹿代×沙暴咲久（看过无缘的我想你现在应该懂这些个cp是啥意思了，没看过我想你应该也懂了。）
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Kudos: 2





	1. （上）

*  
咲久来我家的那一年，院子里父亲种的樱花树刚好开花了。  
那树花开得很应景，就如她的名字。  
已经是晚春，所以那些淡粉色的柔软花朵纷纷扬扬的洒落着，在短暂的花期结束之后，毫不留恋地凋零。那种决绝的姿态、倔强又脆弱的美丽，我长大之后才懂。

咲久是我舅舅的女儿，她的母亲则是从前木叶鼎鼎有名的新三忍之一。  
她刚到我家的时候还被裹在襁褓里。我那时也才两岁多，只隐约记得自己抓着她摇篮边缘的木栏，盯着她眯着眼睛蜷成一团睡午觉，然后像金鱼一样吐出可爱的奶泡。

后来我们稍微长大一点，我七岁，咲久五岁。  
现在想起来，我那时候真的是个乳臭未干的混账小子。当时只觉得家里有个年纪比我小的女孩子十分麻烦，所以总想要捉弄一下她。大概也是真的无聊透顶吧，于是我手欠地把母亲为她买的蝴蝶发带藏了起来，然后饶有兴致地看着那时还像一只小粉团子的咲久光着脚丫满屋子找她的宝贝发带。  
当然，被我藏起来的东西自然是不好找的，最后她搜寻未果，一屁股坐在前厅里哇哇大哭起来。  
说实话，我不讨厌她，也没想让她哭的。  
她一哭我立刻就慌了。可就算我把藏起来的发带着急忙慌地塞到她手里，满头大汗地哄了半天，她也始终没有停止啼哭，甚至哭得越来越凶。她呜咽着的样子，像是一只喘不上气来的小猫。  
天晓得，我大概是从那一刻起就知道，原来女人哭起来可以这样没完没了。

后来母亲买菜回来，见到这一幕，哄好了咲久之后，暴躁地揪起我的耳朵关起门来狠狠训斥了一番，我才知道咲久为什么一直以来都寄养在我家。  
咲久出生那一年，砂隐村起了内乱。村里年长的顽固派看不惯舅舅雷厉风行的行事作风，加上村外的反动势力挑唆，所以向当时年轻的风影夫妇下了毒手，好在没能得逞。  
但是咲久的母亲却没能逃过那一劫。她为了保全丈夫和尚在腹中的咲久没能全身而退，因而受了重创，在早产生下咲久之后就没了气息。  
春末出生的咲久也差点像快要凋零的樱花一样，没能活下来。  
后来我爱罗舅舅还是靠着雷霆手腕镇压了异党，又借次机会想要将顽固派彻底铲除，只可惜最终差了一步。砂隐暗藏危机，舅舅一个人分身乏术，根本照顾不了女儿，身边可信之人也寥寥无几。而木叶毕竟是咲久母亲的家乡，尽管咲久的外祖父母已经离世，但五代目、六代目甚至未来的七代目都与她母亲关系匪浅，加上我母亲也是咲久的血亲，于是她就被送到了我家。

“要是没有你舅母，我差点又要失去自己的亲弟弟了。”母亲一提起这件事情就非常难过，甚至没有精力继续教训我，“她那样的人，我真是一辈子都比不上啊。”  
我皱了皱眉毛，觉得一向果敢火爆的老妈实在是妄自菲薄了些，毕竟她年轻时也是极负盛名的女忍者，这样贬低自己实在是没有必要。  
已经冷静下来的咲久似乎对院子里的樱花树产生了兴趣，哒哒哒地跑过去围着树干打转。  
母亲没有看我，只是看向庭院里踮起脚尖去够花枝的咲久，然后挪开目光露出一个苦笑：“然后你父亲就把院子里种了有些年头的梧桐树拔了种去了别处，换上了一株樱花树，说是很合咲久的名字。”  
“这树，是为她种的。”她话音很低，像是在自言自语，“他或许是想，见不到人了，看看花也是好的。找什么蹩脚的借口啊，我又不是不知道......”  
母亲的话说的没头没脑，我那时不懂，也不大在意，因为我的眼睛只能看见院子里那只小小的粉团子，而她似乎快要站不稳、跌倒了。  
她可不能跌到啊。  
她跌倒了一定会哭。  
......她哭起来绝对会很麻烦，所以我不可以让她哭。  
幸亏父亲对我的修行一向要求严苛，于是我及时揪住了咲久，如愿以偿地当了她的肉垫。她是没哭，我却被砸得不轻，甚至疼出了泪花。然后咲久看着我愣了愣，露出一个有些委屈的表情，她说：“哥哥，原来你不讨厌我啊，我还以为你讨厌我呢。”  
我在那一刻忽然察觉，或许因为没有亲生父母在身边，周围的大人对她的宠爱都带了一丝疏远和客气，所以她才会对旁人的态度这样敏感吧。  
所以是我让她伤心了。  
我感觉自己胸口像是被一股莫名地情绪堵住了一样，闷闷地很难受，一句话也说不出来。但咲久没有让我们之间尴尬的气氛持续多久，她很快调整了情绪，娇憨地笑眯了眼睛，又接着说：“所以你果然是喜欢我的，对不对？”

那大概是我人生中第一次因为一个女孩的一句话，羞得整个人都要烧起来了。咲久咯咯地笑起来，打了一个撒欢似的滚，在我身边的草地上躺下来，然后伸出手指戳我的脸，见我不躲，又变本加厉地接着戳了好几下。  
冷静下来的我感觉十分无语。对这个翻脸如翻书的小丫头片子感到无语，也对被区区一个小丫头片子耍得团团转的自己感到无语。  
母亲匆忙地跑过来确认咲久有没有擦伤，我随口抱怨着：“老妈，我也摔了一跤，你怎么不关心关心我。”  
母亲横了我一眼，一副“你皮糙肉厚耐摔打所以别跟老娘撒娇”的表情：“你总算有点做哥哥的样子了，摔了就摔了，护着你妹妹就行。”  
咲久瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛看了我一会，然后扯了扯母亲的袖子说：“姑姑我没事，我没摔倒。你疼一疼哥哥吧，刚才我看他都摔出泪花了。”  
我愣了一下，很快意识到咲久误以为我会因为她分走了父母的注意力和疼爱而讨厌她，那小心翼翼地语气让我没来由的心疼。于是我马上跳起来，抖了抖身上的灰，戳了戳她的肉嘟嘟的小脸，表示自己没事。  
她笑起来，我才安下心。  
或许从那时起，对我来说，就没有什么比让她无忧无虑地笑起来更重要的事情了。

但我没有一次把咲久当做自己的妹妹来看，从来没有。  
她只是我想要保护的人而已。

*  
咲久一直很懂事。  
她从来不会问一些让我的父母或是其他大人难以回答的问题。诸如“为什么爸爸很少来看我？”，或者“我妈妈在哪里？”之类的，仿佛她对这些问题的答案都心知肚明。  
直到她十岁那年，我和井阵、蝶蝶一起带着她打雪仗，却害得她着凉感冒，当晚发起了高烧。  
父亲连夜请了医生上门问诊，母亲彻夜未眠地照顾她，哄着有些神志不清的咲久乖乖喝药。我因为内疚和担忧也睡不着觉，干脆也守在她身边，指望可以帮上些忙。  
那是我第一次看见平时乖巧懂事、从来不给长辈添一点麻烦的咲久哭着撒娇的样子，但她却是哭着在喊：“妈妈......妈妈......”  
屋子里的人都是一愣。接着父亲轻叹了一口气，转身出了房门，母亲一下红了眼眶，探了探咲久的额头，忙不迭地去给她换一条冷敷的毛巾。  
母亲去打冷水时，只有我陪在咲久身边。她大概是烧糊涂了，在半梦半醒的状态下偶尔抽噎一两声。  
她不休息病是不会好的。我忽然想起从前她一点点大的时候，母亲哄她午睡似乎总是会念几个童话故事，于是便凭着模糊的记忆，一遍又一遍地和她讲《竹取物语》。我讲到第三遍的时候，她终于停止了哭泣，呼吸也逐渐平缓起来。  
早上的时候咲久退了烧，我才放心地窝在她房间的角落里打了个盹。好在她是忍者出身，身体素质比一般人要强上许多，中午的时候就可以坐起来吃一些清淡的饭食了。我自告奋勇陪咲久吃饭，母亲才得空稍作休息。  
其实咲久在醒来之后就向父亲和母亲又是道歉又是道谢。我懂她格外小心翼翼的原因，但是太过客气反而会显得疏远。好在咲久对我并不是那么地客气，因为她在吃着手里茶碗蒸的空闲还在向我抱怨：“哥哥你以后不要在我耳边讲故事了，听起来像念经。而且第三遍的时候我已经快要睡着了，你声音太大了，好吵。”  
我哭笑不得，生病的女孩子总是脾气差些，但我高兴的是我对于她来说，比起父亲母亲更亲近一些。

咲久又说：“哥哥，你知道我妈妈是什么样的人么？”  
她第一次和我谈及她的母亲，我愣了一愣，然后摇了摇头。  
“我其实很想问一问姑姑和姑父，妈妈是个什么样的人。但他们似乎一提起这件事就会很伤心。井野阿姨倒是和我提起过妈妈，我只知道她很厉害，很善良，聪明又勇敢。我也知道，大人们看着我的眼神总是透露出惋惜和怜悯，仿佛他们并不是在看着我，而是......”  
“我不喜欢那样的眼神。”她看着我，眼神平静无波，可我总觉得其实她非常难过，“哥哥，我是不是长得很像妈妈？所以大家看见我才会伤心，所以爸爸从来不来看我？”

我无法回答。  
咲久在我家住的这段时间，舅舅从来没有来看一看她，仿佛已经忘记了自己还有个女儿，就算和母亲见面也是约在火影楼里。但我知道，每次母亲去的时候都会带上一些咲久的照片，尽管我并不知道舅舅到底有没有看，因为母亲总是会把它们拿回家，再放到相册里去，和我的照片摆在一起。  
十年的时间也让木叶传出一些流言蜚语，我多多少少听过一些。大约是父亲使了些手段，总是能把难听的闲话扼杀在摇篮里，所以咲久并没有受到影响。可当她进入忍校之后，难免会有嫉妒她的同学在背后对她指指点点。我跟她隔着两年级，难免照顾不周，有些事她也为了免我烦忧不会和我说。  
而对于咲久母亲一事我也并非全然无知。母亲和我提起过她，井阵也和我说井野阿姨在家里时常说起往事。从忍校毕业之后，偶尔得到七代目的召见，摆在火影办公室桌子上合影上，也能看到一个浅樱色头发的女人。  
大概不止咲久，有很多人都还在怀恋那个已经离世的她吧。  
我沉默了一会，然后冲咲久笑了笑，又抬手揉了揉她有些消瘦的脸颊，一边脑子里想着要怎样把她喂得胖一点，一边说：“我也很好奇你的妈妈是什么样的人，所以赶紧好起来吧。等你好起来，我们就一起去拜访一下她从前的友人。”  
咲久愣了一下，终于也回馈给我一个笑容，点了点头应下，然后乖乖缩回被子里继续睡觉。

我的确履行了我的诺言。  
咲久病好后我们私底下拜访了很多人，已经退休的六代目，周末在花店上班的井野阿姨和打下手的佐井叔叔，还费了一些心思去见了见已经不怎么露面的静音大人。  
我们甚至还去一乐拉面馆连续蹲点了一周，才等到七代目忙里偷闲大驾光临，顺便还有幸见到了神出鬼没的佐助先生。  
七代目在看到咲久的一瞬间就叫出了她的名字，友善地叫我们挨着他们坐下。他在听到咲久疑问的时候，脸上明朗的笑容有些寂寥，没能及时给出解答，反而是佐助先生替他回答了问题。  
于是传闻中冷傲寡淡的佐助先生淡淡地描述起他们三人当年的日常小事。七代目感性一些，似乎是在老友絮絮叨叨地讲述中红了眼眶，低头扒拉了几口拉面，然后吸了吸鼻子装作无事发生。他时不时也会插几句嘴，补充一些细节，顺便给佐助先生口中曾经吊车尾的自己努力地挽一挽尊。  
结束的时候七代目仔细嘱托咲久一定要好好照顾自己，而佐助先生似乎是不善长和年幼的女孩子交流，于是生硬地冲我说，要仔细留心，别让身边的“害虫”接近咲久。  
我其实大概能理解害虫这两个字的含义，毕竟这几年围着咲久打转的人越来越多，有些是看重她的出身，有些是被她的容貌吸引。但是“害虫”这两个字用的......实在是太过犀利。  
我嘴角抽了抽，同时我看见七代目的嘴角也抽了抽。这大概是佐助先生独特的语言魅力吧，尽管是在关心人，还是能让周围的人莫名不爽。  
咲久也愣了一会，然后“噗嗤”一下笑出声。她一笑佐助先生看上去有些僵硬的表情终于柔和起来，眼神里也带上一点笑意。我无奈，只好再三保证一定会保护好咲久让这两位爱操心的长辈放心。当然，就算没有他们的嘱托我也会这样做。  
七代目目送着我和咲久离开，在我们身后向老友无意识地喃喃道：“真像从前的鹿丸和樱酱啊，是吧，佐助。”  
“是啊。”

我脚下顿了一顿，牵着咲久的手紧了紧，她疑惑地看了我一眼问怎么了，我摇了摇头露出一个若无其事的笑，拉着她向家里走去。  
那不是我第一次听到“这句话”。

大概也不会是最后一次。

*  
我一直以为，尽管咲久失去了母亲，但她还是会在我和父亲母亲的保护下慢慢成长成一个坚韧又温柔的女孩。这个世界上还有很多人爱她，也不会让别人伤害她。她生命里缺失的亲人的位子，会由我们补全。  
我从没想过，伤她最深的人会是她的父亲。

我成为中忍的两年后，咲久也以第一名的成绩从忍校毕业了。她幻术天赋极高，理论课成绩也完美得令人发指。可咲久并没有在忍校举办的医疗忍术基础培训班上展现出什么特别的天分，只是勉强过关而已。  
这令她非常沮丧，直到父亲发现她的异常，向她说起从前她的母亲除了医疗忍术之外最擅长的就是幻术，这才让她神色稍霁。父亲又说当年她的母亲理论课成绩也是同级中的第一，甚至在变态的中忍考试的笔试环节也拿了满分。  
中忍考试的笔试环节有多变态我是见识过的，于是问：“她......是自己写的吗？”  
父亲总是平淡无波的眼睛里露出一点笑意，似乎在回忆往事：“是啊，托她的福，我们所有人闭着眼睛过了第一关。”  
我嘴角抽了抽：“老爸你完全可以靠自己作答的吧，居然还去抄别人的卷子......真是懒到一定境界了。”  
父亲耸了耸肩，一脸浑不在意的表情：“反正我知道她一定会拿满分，还费那个脑子做什么，我又不傻。”  
我嘴角又没忍住地抽了抽，因为我觉得老老实实答卷、还把答案分享给队友的自己受到了冒犯。  
咲久在旁边掩着嘴笑个不停。大约是她笑得太可爱，父亲伸手戳了戳她的脸颊，发现手感很好，忍不住又戳了戳，连语气也是前所未有的温柔：“你看，我小时候从来没有认真学过习，但是鹿代刚好跟我相反。你也是一样，没有必要拿你妈妈的标准太过严苛地要求自己。做你想做的事，成为你想成为的人，只要你健康快乐，你妈妈也一定会开心的。”  
咲久重重地点头，于是父亲又揉了揉她毛茸茸的粉色脑袋，没再说什么，只是抬眼远远地望着院子里的那棵樱花树。

很快咲久就加入了下忍小队。她身份特殊，但是七代目和父亲力排众议，让她以木叶忍者的身份计入了忍者登记录，帮她找到了可靠的同级当队友，还特地选了一位擅长幻术的担当上忍作为领队。  
其实下忍的任务大多简单又无聊，还免不了磕磕碰碰，但咲久似乎总是乐此不疲。我大约能猜到原因，下忍只有攒够了任务经验才能报名参加中忍考试，而父亲曾和我们提起，今年七代目有意举办五大忍村联合考试。  
咲久她，大概是想见自己的父亲一面吧。

只是那次中忍考试，差点毁了咲久。  
联合中忍考试和之前木叶单独举办的不一样，略去笔试环节不提，还额外增加了很多考验小组配合的考题。好在咲久一向很机灵，两个队友也配合得当，这才没有被那些有过考试经验的人生吞活剥了去。  
个人战原本我也是不怎么担心的，依靠咲久实力和头脑，想要通过预选赛进入正式的对战赛并不是说什么难事。  
可偏偏咲久第一轮对上的人是新希。  
赛场的大屏幕上闪起猩红的字样，上面清晰地写着沙暴咲久对战沙暴新希。而但凡有常识的人都知道，沙暴一姓，无论是在忍界还是砂隐村，都只独有风影一脉，那么新希的身份便昭然若揭。  
观众席上喧哗起来。我甚至怀疑自己看错了或是想多了，可我看见母亲脸上同样难看的表情的时候，才知道自己的猜想果然是现实。我在那一瞬出离愤怒，毕竟舅舅把亲生女儿抛在木叶十多年没有看过一眼，却有闲心在砂忍村收了一个养子，甚至在这种场合把他带到众人面前、带到咲久面前。  
愤怒之后我立刻担忧地在选手席上寻找起咲久的身影，尽管隔得很远，我还是能感觉到她攥紧了拳头，脸色发白，整个人都在发抖。

这场比赛也已经在那个时候就已经见出了分晓。  
咲久输了。新希拥有压倒性优势的砂铁血继界限，而咲久心神动摇，根本没有办法冷静思考，终于在密不透风的攻击下落了下风，最后被对方寻得空隙。  
咲久受了伤，跌坐在赛场的中央，抬起头茫然地看向五影的观赛席。舅舅缓缓起身，然后在赛场上瞬身出现，却径直走过了她身侧，走到新希身边拍了拍他的肩膀。  
观众席上鸦雀无声，所有人都在看风影一家的热闹，而咲久孤零零地样子仿佛被全世界遗弃了。  
她想要支撑着地面站起来，又在几经挣扎之后跌回原地。毫无疑问，她已经失去了行动能力，刚才攻击性极强的砂铁应该重创了她的腿部。我狠狠地咬了咬牙，从观众席上几个纵跃飞奔至她身边。  
父亲快我一步，从五影观赛席上瞬身出现在咲久身边，抓住了她企图发泄一般重锤在自己双腿伤口之上的手，检查起她的伤势。而她腿上的伤口已经见骨，皮肉狰狞地外翻着，和忍服牵扯在一起。  
如果不是还有一丝理智尚存的话，我绝对会对对面站着的那位风影养子动手。尽管他的眼神看上去有些无措，目光在舅舅与咲久之间不断流转，就好像伤害咲久并不是他的本意。  
咲久没有看我，也没有看父亲，仿佛谁也看不到，什么也听不见一样，只是喃喃地念着：“爸......爸？”她声音很轻，语气微弱又勉强，像是在确认面前冷酷无情的风影究竟是不是她的血亲。  
那是她第一次这样开口称呼舅舅，可他背对着我们，身影不动如松，转过身时脸上的淡漠的神情也未见丝毫的动摇，哪怕他面对的是伤痕累累、双眼通红的亲生女儿。  
他甚至没有回应她，叫一叫她的名字。  
良久之后舅舅开口说：“来之前我还稍微期待了一下，养在木叶这么多年，你会不会已经学有所成，但事实上你只有这种程度吗？真令人失望。”  
咲久紧咬嘴唇一言不发，像是想要强忍住憋屈的呜咽声，可低下头时泪水还是抑制不住地划过沾了灰的脸庞，留下一道惨白的痕迹。我想要伸手帮她擦一擦眼泪，她却偏头躲开，不愿意让我看到她此刻狼狈不堪的样子。  
舅舅依旧不冷不热地开口说：“你妈妈在十六岁的时候就已经可以独当一面地面对成年忍者的砂铁之术，而你连初出茅庐的同辈都不能战胜，此刻只能坐在地上哭泣，不觉得丢人吗。”  
“想要回到砂隐村、回到我身边来，至少要达到你妈妈当年的水准。听到了吗？”

我瞪向舅舅，从未如此刻一般觉得他如此眉目可憎。我咬紧牙关努力控制自己在这种场合之下作出出格的举动，却见一直沉默地查看咲久伤口的父亲忽然猛地抬头，眼神如鹰隼一般犀利，压低声音道：“你闭嘴。”  
那是我第一次见父亲发怒。此前我从未见过他为什么事情动过怒，甚至在我小的时候他就曾经教导过我，愤怒是这个世界上最无意义的情绪，除了彰显当事者的无能以外，别无他用。  
可是他此刻发了火，眼神凶狠，咬牙切齿地样子像是想要将面前的风影连皮带骨一起撕碎。他一字一顿道：“你有什么资格，在咲久面前提起她的母亲？”  
舅舅古井无波的脸上终于在听到舅母名字的时候出现了一丝微不可查的裂痕，苍绿色眼睛里的隐痛一闪而过。  
最终作为预选赛裁决官的佐井叔叔及时出现在他们两人面前，眼神示意父亲克制情绪，才没让一触即发的胶着场面变得不可收拾。  
父亲深吸了一口气，很快调整了自己的情绪，他将咲久交到我手上，嘱咐了一句照顾好她。回五影观赛席前，他的神色已经看不出丝毫破绽。

我抱着咲久去了医疗班治疗，看着医生帮她检查骨头，清洗伤口再把皮肉缝合，用医疗忍术治愈。她的腿伤很重，即便用医疗忍术治疗之后还是需要养上一段时日。医忍反复叮咛了几句之后就离开了，于是小小的临时诊疗室里只剩下了我们。  
咲久没有和我说话的打算，于是我起身打湿了诊疗室里干净的纱布，替她擦了擦脏兮兮的脸颊。我心绪有些乱，手上没有掌握好轻重，擦痕有些泛红，衬着她苍白的脸色看上去更加狼狈。  
我觉得自己该说些什么，却又不知道该说什么，只能沉默地替她擦眼泪。  
我原以为我们会一直这样沉默下去，可她忽然止住了哭泣，抓住了我的袖子。我看着她翠色的眼睛，那双眼睛时至今日依旧是清澈透亮的，只是我觉得那里面曾经住着的光碎了。她问：“哥哥你在这里不会觉得闷吗？”  
我拍拍她的手：“不会，我在这陪着你，一会背你回家。”  
她看着我，眼睛又蒙上一层水雾，然后说：“如果你现在不走的话，以后就都不许走了。”

那一天咲久对我说：“所有人都觉得我多余，哥哥不可以。”  
“所有人都当我是妈妈的影子，哥哥不可以。”  
“所有人都说我弱小、脆弱、幼稚，哥哥不可以。”  
“你不能讨厌我、抛弃我，你要陪在我身边，你要一直看着我才行。”  
“好。”我摸了摸她的头发，一次次地应承着，“好。”  
她向祈求安慰的孩子一样钻进我怀里，声音闷闷地说：“哥哥，你带我回家吧。”  
“好。”

永远待在她身边，永远注视着她，这是我们之间第一个承诺。

TBC


	2. (中)

*

咲久在这之后待在家里养了一周的伤。

有很多人来看她，有长辈也有她要好的同伴。她总是弯着眼睛坐在榻榻米上，笑着安抚每一个人，说自己没事，请不用担心。所有人都是面带忧愁地进我家，见过她之后又神色放松地离去。

或许只有我和父亲母亲知道，咲久在那之后其实话就少了很多，也时不时透过自己房间的那扇窗户，失神地看着院子里的樱花树。

她依旧没有问任何会令父母为难的问题，可我知道她已经生出了心病，所以比起知道答案，她选择了闭耳塞听，对近在咫尺的真相视而不见。

生出心病的也不止咲久一个。

父亲在那之后的很长时间都愁眉不展，尽管寻常人看不出他永远淡定从容的表情下藏着什么，甚至连母亲都没有察觉到他的异常，我却知道，他有心事，且和咲久有关。

后来一个休息日，父亲头天在办公室加班到很晚，凌晨回来的时候靠在沙发上就睡着了。他睡得有些不安稳，我经过前廊时刻意放轻了脚步，却还是吵醒了他。

父亲猛地从沙发上弹起来的时候眼神失焦，人也看起来有些懵，似乎没有醒过神来，嘴里喃喃地念着什么。我勉强听到“サク”两个字，以为他在问咲久去哪里了，于是便答道：“她一早就去演习场了。”

父亲的表情有些迷茫，眯了眯眼睛，似乎没听懂我再说什么。我以为自己听错了他的问话，便确认道：“老爸，你是在问咲久吗？”

父亲愣了愣，清醒过来之后脸上的表情非常难看，用力地揉了揉太阳穴后说：“没什么，我睡糊涂了，随口问问。”

我觉得他神色不对，正欲趁着母亲和咲久都不在家好好和他聊一聊，宅门忽然被人敲响了。我去开门，才发现门口站着的人居然是六代目。

他向我随意打了个招呼，然后便问父亲是否在家。我引他到正厅，发现父亲已经整理好了自己有些凌乱的衣衫。

已经退休的六代不会无缘无故来下属家里探访，甚至特意挑在这个时间点。很明显，他们两个有正经的私事要聊，应该和咲久有关，却也没有要留我旁听的意思。于是我便借口回屋退出了房间，拉上房门后又绕道轻手轻脚转回偏厅。

偏厅和正厅只隔了一堵墙，六代和父亲没有刻意压低声音，所以我隐约能听两个人的谈话。

“咲久那孩子怎么样？”

“勉强还好。”

“看你这副半死不活的样子，大概也就是表面‘勉强还好’的意思吧。”

我皱了皱眉，印象里的六代目是个很随和的长辈，从未见过他用这样刻薄的语气同别人说过话，一时有些反应不过来。

父亲沉默了一会，开口的时候也多了一丝尖酸：“我今天不是很想和您争论，所以我假设退休的六代目大人不会是因为闲得长毛了，所以才故意选了这个时间来挑自己的前下属的刺吧。”

“说实话，你的假设成立。”六代懒散的语气听上去有些阴阳怪气的，“我爱罗在中忍考试的时候干的好事鸣人都告诉我了，所以我才会提前结束和凯的温泉修养，紧赶慢赶回了木叶。”

“你也知道，像我这样的老年人因为这种污糟事被迫结束修养实在是非常令人恼怒。所以我回程的路上就在想着，一定得找个人把这口恶气出了。真可惜啊，我不能揍我爱罗一顿，毕竟人家可是风影。”他顿了顿，像是故意拖长了音调掩饰话语里的怒气，“然后我想了又想，这事的根源在哪呢？等我想到的时候就敲响了你家的门。”

“我放在手心疼都来不及的学生，让你们两个臭小子就给这么糟践了。一个藏着真心不说，亲手把她推去了砂隐，一个连自己的女人都保护不了。是，你们都有难言之隐，可现在她把命丢了，孩子居然还要受委屈，忍这种窝囊气。”

他冷笑一声嘲讽道：“说实话，每次看到你因为这种事把自己折腾成这副半死不活的样子，我都会觉得特别不爽。怎么，特意做出来给谁观赏的吗，还是想以此抵消愧疚和罪恶感？可惜，会心疼你的那个人已经不在了，这不都是因为你活该吗？”

气流中划过一丝刺耳的声音，然后我听见茶杯“咚”地一声被掷在门框上，接着落到地上摔了粉碎。

“你是小孩子么，数落几句就发脾气，还丢东西，真幼稚。哦不对，你一直都很幼稚。”六代目再也不掩饰自己刻薄的语气，沉着声说，“这句话我十六年前对你说过，刚才也说了，现在我再说一遍。”

“奈良鹿丸，你活该。”

父亲的沉默比上次还要久一些，再开口时声音喑哑得吓人：“你要说的就是这些，那说完了就可以走了，不送。”

“我出完气了，所以你把脸上不太恭敬的表情收一收，我们还是可以进行成年人之间理智的谈话的。”六代收起了剑拔弩张的态度，正经起来说，“我来收咲久当徒弟。”

父亲没有接话，于是六代接着说，“咲久幻术天分很高，甚至比当年的樱还要强很多，如果红没有放弃做忍者，原本交给她带是最合适的。还好我也不差，幻术上的造诣也就比红稍弱一些，当咲久的师傅绰绰有余。我年轻的时候自家学生都被瓜分光了，一个关门弟子都没有，现在一把年纪，也是时候倚老卖老去抢别人的学生了。况且你也知道，我一向很宠女孩子的。”

这的确是一个非常好的提议。无论是六代目实力的角度来说，还是他曾是咲久母亲老师的渊源来讲，对于咲久目前的尴尬处境，跟着六代修行无疑是最佳选择。

但父亲在思索了一会后说：“不行。”

六代没想到他会拒绝，停顿了一下之后语气不悦道：“理由？”

“您会在她面前看乱七八糟的书，然后带坏小孩子。”

六代目似乎被噎了一下，声音忽然有些底气不足：“......我不会看的。”

“恕我直言，这话的可信度很低，毕竟您当初就是这么把‘她’带坏的。”

六代目的语气听上去十分无奈：“好吧好吧，我真的不看，这总行了吧。”

“您最好说到做到。”

他们三言两语、你来我往地解决了一件大事，刚才空气中弥漫着的火药味也散去，只残留下一丝尴尬。最后父亲说：“我会让咲久明天上门拜访，之后她就拜托您了。”

六代目出门之前，父亲又说：“多谢了，卡卡西。我是真的见不得那孩子难过。”

六代深吸了一口气，似乎想要说些什么，最后又把那些话忍了回去，只留下一声微不可查的叹息。

*

我知道了一个秘密，但这并不影响我对咲久的态度。她依旧是我想要保护的人，我也依旧是她最亲近的哥哥。

况且那些陈年旧事，也没有必要让她知道。

六代目也的确是一个很好的师傅，从各种方面来说。自从跟着他修行之后，咲久的综合实力进步飞速，每天从训练场回来的时候脸上也都挂着笑容。

当然，除了她向我无意中提起，自家师傅时常会在她修行时掏出一本花花绿绿的小书看，封面上虽然印的是《木叶纪实》，可她趁师傅不注意的时候翻过一眼内容，里面的情节奇奇怪怪的，她看不太懂。

我心中警铃大响，于是“无意”地把这件事透露给父亲，然后看着父亲面色铁青地去找六代目算账。

之后六代在街上遇到我的时候，黑色的死鱼眼里带了一点委屈的怨念，然后说：“鹿代呀，你怎么能和你老爸告状呢？我这个老人家就这么一点点兴趣爱好，你们怎忍心剥夺呢。”

我嘴角抽了抽，难以想象他是那天和父亲针锋相对的厉害长辈，但仍是正视着那双深不可测的眼睛道：“不在咲久面前看奇奇怪怪的书，不是您那天向父亲承诺的么？况且您要是真的把她教坏了，我这边会很困扰的。”

六代愣了一下，挑了挑眉毛，盯了我一会，目光又在我和咲久身上流转了一下，面罩下微微扬起了一个弧度，我猜那是一个意味不明的笑。

“我从前以为你的性子和你父亲是从一个模子里刻出来的，是我错了。你比他坦率，从各种方面来讲，我还挺喜欢你的。”他又凑近我的耳边，低声说，“顺便一说，我已经开始好奇你们两个的未来了。”

我愣神的时候，他已经拍了拍我的肩膀，潇洒地挥手离开了。

我时常会在任务或是修行之余去第三演习场看一看咲久。六代目有时不在，我就坐在演习场旁边的梧桐树下等她。后来见我来的勤了，蝶蝶和井阵也会一起过来跟咲久打个招呼。

井阵趁着蝶蝶和咲久聊天的功夫凑过来勾着我的肩膀说：“兄弟，你可真克制啊，成天看着喜欢的人在自己眼前打转，居然定力这么强，忍到现在都没表白。”

我横了他一眼，拍开他的手没有理会，于是井阵干笑了两声说：“别生气嘛。说真的，咲久多好的小姑娘，你敢跟我说你没动心？我可是看到你背地里替她打发掉那些烂桃花时的样子了，你可别否认。好，就算你不承认也没关系，只是你再不下手，我妈妈可就要逼着我下手了。”

他揶揄道：“你是知道我家老母亲是多喜欢咲久的，当年要不是因为没有抚养权，她肯定要把咲久抱到自家来养。前几天还在饭桌上念叨我，叫我赶紧把咲久追到手，她好名正言顺地接到家里当儿媳妇疼。”

“唉唉唉，你别动手，瞪我也没用，我和你是一头的嘛。再说了，我可是真把咲久当妹妹看，没把她当妹妹看待的人是你吧。”

“说到这事，中忍考试的事把我妈妈气得不行，要不是我拉着，她可能就要跳下去和你舅舅干架了。我也是真不懂他，放着亲生女儿不管，居然巴巴地领养了一个，我就看那个嚣张的养子......叫什么来着，对，新希，我看他特别不爽，也不知道他哪里比咲久好了。”

我没回答他。

其实在那天之后我也想了很久，却找不到舅舅厌恶咲久的缘由，那么答案就只剩下一个了。他在用自己强硬的方式孤注一掷地保护咲久。

砂隐村的政治背景毕竟和木叶不同，那里的水究竟有多深谁也说不准。就算这么多年过去了，忍界的形势越来越好，可背地里依旧是云诡波谲、暗潮汹涌。咲久渐渐长大，外出任务的频率越来越高，遇到的变数也自然会越来越多，难保不会有人暗地里下手。

可如果她只是一个被风影父亲厌弃的女儿，那么她受到伤害和牵连的可能性也会大大降低。甚至那个看起来不太顺眼的养子，或许也只是用来保护她的一个幌子、一个挡箭牌罢了。

咲久未必想不到这层，只是我认为，比起做一个被保护着的“小公主”或是“瓷娃娃”，她会更想成为披荆斩棘的勇士，堂堂正正地站在自己父亲身边。更别说，以上的一切都只是毫无根据的猜想，就算是真的，也没有办法抵消舅舅的冷酷带给她的伤害。

我不便向井阵道出无凭无据的猜测，也不想谈及我和咲久之间的事，只能敷衍说：“你想多了，我只是心疼她，也不希望有别有用心的人在这个节骨眼上来添乱，没有别的意思。”

井阵盯了我一会，露出一副“你且嘴硬”的表情，走得时候拍了拍我的肩膀，没再多说。

我确实是在嘴硬，也没有办法向任何人坦白这份感情，尽管我不会向自己撒谎，因为我的确喜欢咲久。但我也很清楚，我在她眼里就只是“哥哥”而已。如果向她表白，无疑只有两个结果，她拒绝我，或是她因为害怕从此在我家没有立足之地，而不得不选择接受。

没有别的可能性。

我忽然觉得哥哥这个身份无比地碍事，因为它把我困住了，可我却怪不得别人。

咲久很狡猾。从她第一次投入我怀里的时候，我们的一切似乎就已经被注定了。她只向我展现出的脆弱，让我生出了一种她只有我了的感觉，于是心甘情愿地献上一切、心甘情愿地把自己困在她身边。

尽管，我只能是“哥哥”。

勤奋和天赋很快为咲久带来了回报。两年之后她再次登上中忍考试的竞赛场时，已经是同辈中的佼佼者，甚至大多数参赛者根本碰不到她的衣角，也发现不了幻术的破绽，只能束手就擒。

不止如此，有一次母亲叫我去居酒屋找父亲回家的时候，我还听六代勾着父亲的脖子醉醺醺地炫耀，说咲久已经学会了他独创的紫电，如果有写轮眼的话恐怕可以赶上当年的佐助先生了。

可这次咲久一眼都没有看五影观赛席，只是在撂倒最后一个对手的时候，兴奋地向站在场外的六代挥了挥手，又冲着我的方向露出一个大大的笑容。

那天比赛结束之后咲久没有马上回家，我找到她的时候，她已经在演习场的梧桐树上坐了好一会，手都有一些发凉。

我在她身边坐下，她很自然地嬉笑着凑过来靠在我的肩膀上。我拍了拍她的脑袋，良久之后，听见她用带着鼻音的声音轻声说：“哥哥，谢谢你。”

她大概是很累了，于是我脱下外衣披在她肩上，放任她就再像现在这样小憩一会，又或许我只是出于私心。

那天我在叫醒咲久之前，轻轻地吻了她头发，想在上面留下哪怕一丝丝属于我的气息。后来就算过了很多年，我也依旧记得当初自己下定决心想要靠近她时的心情，和我们之间最初的、难以言明的情愫。

*

十七岁那年我被提拔为上忍，据说比父亲当初晚了一年，但也是同辈中最早的了。井阵和蝶蝶说要叫上几个要好的同期庆祝一番。说实话，这么高调张扬并不是我的风格，但是如果不去又平白辜负了他们一番好意，更有托大拿乔的嫌疑。

咲久也在场，她说自己是母亲指派过来，看着我别折腾得太晚的。

我直到那天才意识到自己身边究竟都是一些什么不讲义气的狐朋狗友。也不知道是谁找来了瓶瓶罐罐的酒水，一个劲地想把我灌醉。咲久一开始想拦着他们，后来一见拦不住，也就干脆不拦了。

当然，不排除她想坐在我身边看热闹的嫌疑。

后来具体发生了什么，我已经记不太清了，脑子宕机得很彻底，以至于连自己最后是怎么回的家都不知道。

当我头疼地揉着太阳穴，迎着稀薄的晨光睁开眼时，发现咲久就睡在我身边的榻榻米上。或许是我酒还没醒，或许是微亮的光线将她的轮廓衬得格外柔和，我一瞬间以为自己是在做梦，梦里心爱的人就枕在身侧。

鬼使神差地，我伸手去碰她白皙的脸颊，俯下身去想要吻在她柔软的唇上。忽然不知道什么东西从耳边飞过，我下意识伸手去抓，却抓到一枚将棋的棋子。

我瞬间清醒过来，确认自己身上皱巴巴地穿着昨天聚会时的衣服才放心下来，看见父亲背靠在半开的房门上，轻声对我说了句“出来，洗澡，吃饭”后，便离开了房间。

咲久的手臂动了一下，微微呢喃了一声，像是梦中呓语。我没有吵醒她，起身拉上了窗帘，又替她披了条薄被，这才悄声去了浴室。

等我洗漱完毕的时候，咲久已经和父亲母亲坐在餐桌前吃早饭了。

可能是因为心虚，我总觉得气氛怪怪的。为了避免暴躁老妈当场发难，我只好乖觉地落座，老老实实地双手合十说了一句“我开动了”。

可能是我的错觉，拿起筷子的那一瞬间我总觉得其余的三双眼睛都在盯着我。

当我把第一口米饭送入口中时就知道，那并不是我的错觉。餐桌上其他三个人摆明了都在等着看我笑话，因为那一口米饭下面，悄悄地埋着一粒酸梅。

怎么说呢，父亲有多讨厌鸡蛋，我大概就有多讨厌酸梅吧。我愁眉苦脸地看向身边的咲久，而她无疑就是这一切的罪魁祸首。我甚至可以想象她眉飞色舞地扒拉开碗里的米饭，笑嘻嘻地将梅子藏在下面时的可爱表情。

她的眼睛在笑，却故意凶巴巴地对我说：“吃下去，醒酒的。”  
她都这样说了，我还能怎么办呢？只好自己给自己洗脑，勉强地麻痹味觉，然后将那口加了料的米饭囫囵吞下去，酸得五官都皱成一团。

咲久终于忍不住笑出声，临了还不忘挖苦我一句：“哥哥是大笨蛋。”母亲也跟着笑，连父亲也弯了弯眉眼，看上去心情不错。

一大早起来战战兢兢的我感觉自己被她耍了个彻底。无奈地凑近咲久耳畔低声问道：“我昨晚没做什么过分的事吧，怎么一大早搞这样一出整我？”

咲久闻言眯了眯眼睛，露出一副高深莫测的表情，并没有马上回答。我的心又被提到嗓子眼，不自觉地露出一副神经兮兮的样子时，咲久才终于回答道：“没做什么过分的事，不过就是丢脸丢大了而已。”

她故意拖着长声说：“原来哥哥还有这么粘人的一面呢，喝醉了酒就整个人就挂在井阵身上，到了家门口还不肯放手，我和蝶蝶两个人扒都扒不下来。说真的，哥哥你难道是八爪鱼转世吗？”

“至于别的更丢人的事情嘛......你还是不要知道比较幸福哦。”

这微妙的说法和她揶揄的表情让我瞬间一个头两个大，抓着她再问，可她却扁着嘴一扭头，只留了后脑勺给我，说什么也不肯多透露一点。

母亲终于忍不住笑出声：“你这样子跟你爸爸年轻的时候一模一样。他那时候酒量也差得要命，偏偏自己不知道。结果喝醉的时候也跟个八爪鱼一样，随便逮到一个人就抓着不放。”她说完用胳膊肘撞了撞父亲，“唉，看看，果然是你亲生的，臭毛病都跟你一样。”

正在吃饭的父亲一下子被噎住，捂住脸一副被提及黑历史之后不忍回首的表情。

咲久有些惊讶：“我一直以为姑父很稳重很靠谱呢，居然也会和哥哥一样发酒疯吗？”

“是啊，这就叫有其父必有其子嘛。”

“诶......”咲久拖着长声，偷偷瞥了一眼父亲，又看了看我，露出一点嫌弃的表情。

“你不要在孩子面前提这种事啊......”父亲发出无奈的求饶声。

咲久笑够了，便说自己已经吃好了，说完就要起身，我一把拉住她问：“唉，你去哪？”

“补觉啊，我快困死了。怎么，全世界只有你和姑父可以睡懒觉嘛？”她瞪了我一眼，说话有些阴阳怪气的，仿佛把自己睡眠不佳的过错都推到了我头上。

父亲又一次被噎住，似乎是不能接受自己的光辉形象在侄女眼中彻底幻灭。但我觉得咲久其实是想冲我表示不满而已，父亲只是顺带遭殃。

母亲快要笑得背过气去，平息下来之后才悄声对我说：“唉，你别看咲久早上起来冲你发脾气，昨天晚上那孩子怕你酒喝多了半夜要反胃不舒服，一直在身边照顾你，凌晨的时候才眯着眼睛打了个盹。”

我愣了一下，反应过来之后才着急地往嘴里拔饭，以此掩饰自己的心绪起伏。母亲眯着眼睛露出一个满意的笑脸，父亲只是抬头看了我一眼，什么也没说。

后来连续几天咲久都对我爱答不理的，像是在闹小脾气。我摸不着头脑，只好去问井阵，是不是那天我做了什么出格的事，或是说了不该说的话，于是被她讨厌了。

井阵听完我的一通描述之后又一次勾肩搭背地跟我说：“兄弟，你喝完酒是真的热情，我都快招架不住了。你说说你，有点眼力劲往你家宝贝妹妹身上凑多好啊，拉着我不放算怎么回事啊。”

“照我说你就是做了什么出格的事也无所谓。要是听我的，咱们今晚再去多喝点假酒，把咲久一起招呼过来，到时候你往她身上一倒，她肯定招架不住，一来二去姑娘不就追到手了吗？”

我头上的青筋跳了跳，比起解决我和咲久之间的问题，我现在比较想先把眼前这个满嘴跑火车的损友给“解决”了。

井阵在我的目光威胁下清了清嗓子，终于正经说道：“别的不说，我觉得你还是赶紧表白比较好，我看这事八成能成。”他顿了一下又问道，“这几年过来，你就没觉得有什么不对劲的吗？”

我皱了皱眉，回了一句没有。

井阵露出一副嫌弃的表情说：“给你提个醒，我女朋友都谈了两个了，你现在还是单身，从来没有被女孩子正经表过白。”

这算什么狗屁提醒，我翻了个白眼正要走，井阵一把把我拉住，又说：“说你聪明怎么这个时候犯糊涂。你想想你的这张脸，实力，还有家世，没有女孩子追自己都不觉得奇怪吗？上个月六班的渡边向蝶蝶打听过你的事，还想让她帮着递情书。蝶蝶推脱说这种事情她不好掺和，让渡边去找咲久帮忙，然后就没有然后了。”

“那天的聚会渡边也在，你根本没注意到她，对吧。我可是看见了，她每次想要开口和你说几句话，咲久不冷不热的一个眼神过去，她就没声了。”

“话都说到这份上了，你还需要我继续解释吗？”

“你......你是说......”我觉得自己有点结巴。

“你品，你细品，我捉摸着就是那个意思。”他打了个响指笑了笑，“先提前恭喜一下，你自认为的单恋很有可能是双箭头哦。”

那天我回家的时候刚好看见咲久从训练场出来，她看见我时歪了歪头，然后“哼”了一声，装作没看见一般径直走在前面。

我跟在她身后，看着她纤瘦的背影发呆，她虽然没有理睬我，却故意放慢了步子。我们一前一后隔着三步的距离，母亲和井阵的话在我脑海里不断划过，让我忽然觉得，只要自己伸一伸手，就可以拥抱住她。

我轻轻张口唤道：“咲久。”

她回过头来看我，浅粉色的头发和绿色的眼睛在夕阳下熠熠生辉：“怎么？”

我笑起来：“没什么，就是想叫一叫你的名字。”

咲久愣了一下，脸颊似乎染上了余晖的颜色，她扁了扁嘴，有些别扭地说：“哥哥你别笑了，看起来像个大傻子。”

TBC


	3. (下)

*  
我原本以为这个小插曲过后，生活依旧会像从前那样平平淡淡的。我和咲久的关系会越来越近，一切也会像我所期盼地那样顺利发展。  
可变数总是在风平浪静的时候突然降临。

新希的到访是我们谁都没有预料到的。他是一个人来的木叶，以私人名义到我家拜访。说实话，他礼数很周全，人也谦逊温和，但我对他的印象仍然停留在中忍考试的时候，他重伤咲久的那一刻。  
新希说，他来是为了见咲久。我自然是不愿意的，父亲的脸色也不太好看，我们大概能猜到他登门的原因，但终究没说什么，毕竟事关咲久，只能等她结束修行之后归家再做商量。  
她回家时还是像往常一样，在玄关脱下忍靴的时候，还用欢欣的语气向屋内说：“我回来了。”  
见到新希的时候她神色僵了僵，仍是稳住了情绪，缓缓在我身边坐下，语气不善道：“你来这里做什么？”  
新希淡淡开口，像是没有察觉她的不满：“我来接你回砂隐村。”  
他话一出口咲久的脸色立刻就阴沉下来：“是你想让我跟你去砂隐，还是‘他’让你来带我回去？”她甚至不愿意再称呼舅舅为“父亲”。  
“父亲......风影大人并没有命令我这样做，今天上门拜访，是出于我的私人意愿。但是我知道，就算他没有宣之于口，也是一直期盼你能......”  
“那就是了。”咲久冷笑了一下，“他既然没有严令要求，我回去做什么呢？有你们‘父子情深’不就够了，我就不必回去碍眼了吧。”  
新希平静的神色在听到这句话的时候变了一下，流露出一丝焦躁，他张了张嘴似乎想要说什么，却在瞥见我和父亲的时候犹豫了一下，一副欲言又止的样子。咲久也没有再给他解释的机会，只说了一句“好走不送”便头也不回地离开了前厅。  
我冷冷看了新希一眼，也不再多言，但我知道，砂隐村大概是出了事，更确切地说，是舅舅出了什么事。  
我也起身离开了客厅，把这位麻烦的客人留给父亲，只身敲响了咲久的房门。她没有应声，我耐心地叫了几声她的名字之后，她才闷闷地说了一句“进来吧”。  
我推开房门，而她背对着我侧卧在床上。我在她床边坐下，仍旧看不到她的表情，只好伸手拨弄了一下她颈侧的头发。咲久没有闪躲，于是我问道：“今天修行累不累？水已经放好了，一会记得去洗澡，不然出了汗容易着凉。”  
她“嗯”了一声，仍然没有回头看我。  
我突然心神不宁起来，甚至感觉屋子里的沉默可以无声无息地杀死我们。良久之后我问她：“你会和他走吗？”  
咲久的背影颤了颤，顿了一下说：“哥哥你说什么傻话呢。我的家，不是就在这里吗？”

新希的到来就像是分别的前奏，尽管我和咲久谁也不愿意再提起这件事，但很显然，我们也无法当做什么也没有发生。  
新希没有放弃。他在木叶的旅店住了下来，一连半个月的时间都会在咲久常去的那些地方等她，言语恳切地请她和他一起回去。有一次咲久忍无可忍，当街冲他发了火，他也不为所动，只说如果她愿意回砂隐，怎么拿他出气都无所谓。  
我不在场的时候他们也私下见了几次，每次回家咲久的脸色都很难看，见了我也只有强颜欢笑。  
我忽然意识到，自己可能留不住她了。咲久动摇了，在回砂隐村她父亲身边，或是留在木叶，留在我们一家人身边。

她再一次脸色难看地回到家中时，被父亲叫住，说让她陪他下一盘棋。  
咲久的将棋是父亲手把手教会的。小的时候我们两个围坐在棋盘中间，听着父亲详解将棋的规则，学会如何布局谋划。  
我虽然棋艺不错，但一向不喜欢这些，总觉得小小的棋盘格局不够大，会把人的眼界困住。咲久与我刚好相反，她说将棋是世间所有纵横谋划的缩影，正是因为格局小，容括的东西多，所以才格外有趣。  
那时父亲听着我们各执一词也不置可否，只是说我心气高，咲久心更静，从此就常抱着她坐在棋盘边上，一点点地教导。后来父亲工作越发忙碌，咲久在外修行的时间变长，所以已经很久没有坐下来下一局了。

我看着他们时隔多年又一次面对面坐下来下棋，下到中局的时候，咲久就停了手。她输得很惨，丢了飞车和角行，金银将被截，玉将也只剩一步就会被王手。  
父亲沉默了一会说：“你心不静。砂隐那边出了事，所以你慌了，对吧。”他抬眼看她，问道，“是‘他’身体出了问题？”  
咲久咬了咬嘴唇：“......是。”  
“回去吧。”  
看着她一下瞪大双眼，父亲又说了一遍：“回去吧。你刚来的时候小手只有半个拇指那么大，那时我就知道，早晚会又这么一天。”  
“你不可能一辈子都呆在木叶，也不能因为当初受过伤，就一辈子躲着你父亲不见。有些话，你也该当面和他问清楚。他为什么不来看你，为什么在中忍考试的时候说那些话。毕竟这些事情，我没有办法给你解答。”  
他顿了顿又说：“也不用怕回不来了，我们永远都是你的亲人，这里也永远都是你的家。如果你想好了什么时候要走，就说一声，我们会把你完完整整的送回去。”  
“我唯一不放心的，是你的安全问题。这件事我和你鸣人叔叔商量过了，他原本打算亲自送你回砂隐，但木叶最近事多离不开，我也得留下帮衬着。六代目说他会送你回去，到时候鹿代也会一起，名义上说是探望你父亲，但先代火影亲自送你回家，就是为了震慑那些藏在影子里的人，让他们知道，谁敢动你，谁就是和木叶为敌。”  
父亲擦了擦咲久不断落下的眼泪说：“我知道，你心里难免总是觉得我们这些长辈关心你只是因为念着和你母亲的情谊。这点我不否认，但你也的确值得最好的、值得全心全意被疼爱。我只遗憾......不能为你做得更多，你的路，最后只能自己走。”  
“现在的‘棋盘’对于你来说太小了，外面的世界是怎么样的，你也是时候去看看了。在那之后你才有资格做选择，未来要去哪里，身边会站着什么人。”

咲久哭得很凶，像是把这些年所有的委屈都发泄出来了一样。父亲耐心地安慰着她，让她回房间里静下来好好想一想，只要是她的想法，他都会无条件支持。  
客厅里只剩下我们父子。  
我知道咲久早晚会有回砂隐村的一天，但事到如今仍是不想放她走。父亲应该也是这样想的，但我们终究没有剥夺她选择的权利。  
父亲叹了一口气对我轻声说：“但凡你争点气，刚才替她擦眼泪的人就是你了。”  
我看着他，若有所指地说：“我不懂，如果喜欢一个人，怎么会舍得放她走。”  
父亲沉默了一下，避开了我的问题：“你们从出生开始就一直在一起，互相喜欢，眼睛里只有彼此这很正常。但这不意味着你们不需要时间和空间去思考，见更多的人、经历更多的事，然后才会懂得珍惜，确认唯有彼此才是最正确的选择。”  
他很平静地看着我说：“还是你觉得，你们的感情浅薄到只要分离，就注定会渐行渐远吗？如果是这样，不如趁早结束吧，我不想你们后悔，也不想你们受伤。”  
“你得放她走。但是要记得，如果是真心喜欢，就千万别把她弄丢了。”

咲久在一周之后动身离开木叶。  
她临走的前一天木叶下了一场暴雨，把院子里的樱花尽数打落。道别的时候母亲含着泪站在家门口反复地叮嘱，父亲则拿着扫帚站在树下清扫花瓣，远远地看着我们笑了一下，又摆了摆手。  
木叶去砂隐的路比从前快了许多。雷车上一路都很沉默，新希一直都在盯着窗外，不知道在想什么。六代看了一会书，又把书遮在眼睛上打瞌睡，我和咲久之间也什么都没说。  
下车之后六代目揉了揉咲久的头发，没有多言，我却看见她低下头的时候刘海遮住了红红的眼眶。  
她看了我一会，张了张嘴，最终只生涩地说了一句“哥哥，我走了”，而我也只生涩地回了一句“嗯”。

她转身的时候我才意识到自己有很多该说的话都没说给她听，如果就这样放任她走掉，我大概会把这个放在心上许多年的姑娘弄丢了。  
幸好，我上前一步的时候，她刚好回过头来。  
我分不清究竟是我先拥抱住她，还是她先扑进我怀里。咲久整个人都在发抖，我轻轻地拍着她的背，第一次在她清醒地时候，吻了吻她的发顶，听着她又哭又笑地说：“哥哥是个大笨蛋。”

*  
咲久一走就是三年，除了定期的电话和信件以外，我们都没能见上一面。当然，还是信件多一些，咲久说她有很多话在电话里开不了口，还是写信方便。  
我们这三年过得都很忙碌。  
她在信上说，她回去之后经常和舅舅吵架，她也疑惑，明明自己和舅舅都是不怎么爱动怒的人，却总是能为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵得鸡飞狗跳。搞得全风影办公楼的下属们都觉得，从前温和却又严肃、一点烟火味都没有的的风影大人怕不是个假人。  
但好在他们吵着吵着就解开了心结，她看到舅舅一直笨拙又悉心地养护着她母亲当年在沙漠里种出的第一株樱花树，才知道原来舅舅一直怀恋着舅母，当初冷酷的过激行为也都是出于对她的保护。  
她还说，舅舅其实是心病、旧伤加上过度劳累才会身体欠佳了很长一段时间，结果她回来之后和他吵了几架人就精神了，让她觉得自己受到了欺骗。后来她还和舅舅一起设计，引出了当年残存的一些顽固势力，这次准备充分，所以一举将他们铲除干净，为母亲报了仇。  
我在信上回复她，时常讲起家里的小事，也说我已经开始在火影楼任职，起先是在机要部门给前辈们打打下手，后来被提拔到外交部门，接手各个忍村之间的联络交流事宜。

我们好像什么都能在信上说一说，三年间来往的信件累成了一摞，整整齐齐地放在我书桌的抽屉下面。  
我们唯一没有说的，就是我们之间的事。  
咲久离开木叶之后，围着我身边打转的女孩子像是雨后春笋一般冒了出来。当然，我也没有时间去理会自己根本不在意的人。只是起先十分不适应，后知后觉地感到如今的场面其实侧面证明了当初井阵私下里和我讲过的话都是真的。  
这期间我借着公务去过两次砂隐村，但只见到了舅舅和新希，咲久恰好都不在。一次是外出任务，一次是代替舅舅参加了一个不太重要的地方会议。  
虽然砂隐和木叶来往密切，但管理也十分严格，必须按照报备的时间往返，滞留时间过长是不被允许的，就算我是木叶参谋长大人的儿子和风影的外甥也是一样。  
于是我只好带着遗憾回到木叶，期盼下一次去砂隐的时候可以见到她。

后来我当上了专门负责砂隐村来往交流的负责人，才得到了稍微宽裕的停留时间，也终于在舅舅的办公室里见到了咲久。  
她的长发已经及腰，在尾端随意地用发带束起，脸颊褪去了婴儿肥，看起来更加精致小巧，翡翠一般的眼睛在看到我的时候亮了一下，微微抬起了小手向我兴奋地挥了挥。  
如果不是舅舅咳嗽了一声，我们大概会一直盯着彼此，忘记自己正身处风影办公室，手上有一堆正事有待商榷。等我决完手上的工作时，已经是傍晚时分，出门的时候咲久已经在风影楼前等了我一会。  
她没有像从前一样嬉笑着靠近，亲昵地挽起我的手臂，又或是甜甜地叫我“哥哥”，只是带着我一起去了她常去解决晚饭的居酒屋。  
我们并肩走着，随意地聊了几句，却莫名产生了一种距离感，就好像我们要说的话在信上都说完了，于是见了面便只能相对无言。  
这种距离感让我心生慌乱。  
咲久已经成年了，也早就已经成长成了可以独当一面的忍者。她解开了心结，不会再像以前一样沉默着流泪，投入我的怀中。当初我们之间隔着三步，我觉得自己可以轻松拥抱到她，可是三年后的现在我站在她身边，却觉得自己抓不住她了。  
或许我只是失落，她不再需要我了。  
尽管心思再多，我也已经不再是会将情绪体现在脸上的少年了，咲久像是毫无察觉一般，拉着我在吧台坐下。  
老板似乎和她很相熟，直接问她要不要照老规矩来，她笑着说好，又按照我的口味点了单。大约是因为心情沉郁，老板问我要不要喝上一杯的时候，我没有拒绝，咲久却按下了我手上的酒杯，跟老板解释说我的酒量太差了，到时候喝醉了会像个八爪鱼一样缠人。  
她提起从前的事让我松了一口气，眼神也不自觉温柔起来，忍不住伸手揉了揉她的头发。

晚餐后咲久带我回到她的住所，说是从前住在我家，我来了砂隐自然也要住在她家才对，于是让人把我在旅店里的行李都送到了她那里。  
我愣了一下，脚步也随着一顿，在原地站定。她向前走了几步，发觉我没有跟上于是回过头来，语气有些小心翼翼地：“怎么了？哥哥是不愿意吗？”  
这些年过去，听到她又一次开口叫“哥哥”的时候，我心神晃了一晃，干巴巴地说：“没......没有。”  
于是咲久把脸上有些委屈的神情一收，凑到我跟前来眯着眼睛问：“你刚才是不是想到什么奇怪的事情上去了？”  
的确是想到了，但我也不会认，于是梗着脖子生涩地又说了一句“没有”。  
咲久微笑了一下，然后说：“今天傍晚的时候你见到我不太开心，为什么？”  
她原来注意到了，可我没有办法把自己弯弯绕绕的心思说给她听，于是回道：“刚才是你见到我以后第一次叫我‘哥哥’，可你在火影楼的时候向新希叫了好几句‘兄长大人’。”她愣了一下，我又继续说，“看来他对你不错，你们关系很好，那我就放心了。”  
咲久瞪大了眼睛看我了一会，然后“噗嗤”一下笑出声，她擦了擦眼角笑出的泪花之后才对我说：“你这醋吃得莫名其妙。我不叫‘兄长大人’又能叫什么？新希哥哥也不容易，因为我的事他一度以为父亲收养他只是为了转移外界的注意力，把放在我身上的目光转移到他这里，他也的确因此替我挡了不少灾。你也知道，我爸爸那个人脾气别扭得很，向来是被误会了也不愿意和别人解释的，直到我回来，他才和新希把当年的事情说清楚。”

“但是，这些都不是我最想和你说的事。”咲久说这句话的时候微微低下头，鬓角的长发有些不听话地散落下来，她伸手将碎发挽到耳后，然后看向我说，“我最想和你说的，是我们之间的事。”  
“你一定很奇怪，我为什么见到你的时候没有叫你‘哥哥’，没有挽你的手，没有向你撒娇。我们长大了，所以有些事情，如果不是面对喜欢的人，就没有办法心安理得地放肆去做。”  
她的话让我一下子慌乱起来，想要开口却被她止住。咲久说：“你真的不记得刚升上忍的那天晚上发生了什么事情了，对么？没关系，我来帮你回忆一下。”  
她又向我走近了一步说道：“井阵和蝶蝶把我们送到家门口就回去了，所以后来你像八爪鱼一样缠着不放的人，其实是我。我怕打扰姑姑和姑父休息，就说自己会照顾你，他们才将信将疑回了房间。我帮你擦脸的时候，你就抱住了我，叫了我的名字，说你喜欢我。”  
“你还亲了我，在这里，”她抬手碰了碰我的耳尖，引起了一阵颤栗，又用手指点了点我的嘴唇，“还有这里。亲完你就睡过去了，真是个大笨蛋。第二天早上你醒的时候，我就已经醒了。我知道你碰了我的脸颊，也知道你想要亲我，我当时迷迷糊糊地想，如果你吻过来，也不是不可以。”  
“我等着你为那天晚上的事情道歉，可你什么也不记得了，我也没等到你认认真真地在清醒的时候向我表白。甚至到最后，我们分别的时候，你也只是亲了亲我的头发而已，这算什么？”  
“今天晚上我拦着你喝酒的时候就在想，如果你是清醒的，我是不是永远都等不到你再一次说‘喜欢我’，你当初只是喝酒喝糊涂了，又或者是这么多年过去早就变了心，不会像承诺得那样，永远只看着我了。”  
“可如果你不喜欢我，我就不会再挽你的手，不能再拥抱你、向你撒娇了。”  
她离我很近，我能感受到她颤抖的呼吸。她的嘴角牵扯出一个勉强的笑意，可我却感觉，她下一秒像是随时会哭出来。  
咲久说：“我想你了。”  
我感觉自己心脏被揪成一团，现在唯一想做的，就是把这三年来没有在信上写明的思念全部都刨出来给她看，把在心间盘桓了那么多年、原本今天就打算向她说出口的表白，现在就要说与她听。

我在那个时候才意识到，或许这世间最不值得犹豫的事情，就是抓紧此刻，义无反顾地去吻眼前心爱的人。  
在我们的呼吸交缠之前，我对咲久说：“我爱你。”

*  
之后我和咲久手牵手正式拜访了舅舅，又约定不久之后就回来接她。  
回木叶的那一天恰好是个休息日。母亲一大早就照例去了市场，父亲恰好休沐在家，我便将未来的打算先说与他听。  
“我向咲久求婚了，她答应了。”我坐在前厅的廊檐下简短地说。  
父亲抬了抬眼皮，随意地看了我一眼，然后直起腰说：“动作挺快的，我还以为你们要再纠结几年。也好，考虑清楚就行，这个时机也不错，木叶和砂隐两边都不会有人反对，可以放心。”  
看事先分析利弊是父亲的职业病，我已经习以为常，于是挑挑眉问：“您老没什么别的要说了，比如说祝我们俩百年好合之类的？”  
父亲同样扬了扬眉毛瞥向我，我从他的眼神中辨别出一丝嫌弃：“你把从前成天跟在自己身后喊‘哥哥’的自家妹妹都追到手了，我还能说什么？不知道咲久看上你什么了，真是的。”  
“......”  
“变态。”父亲撇撇嘴继续扎了一把刀。  
我感觉自己头上的青筋跳了跳，立刻反驳道：“喂！老爸！哪有你这样埋汰自家孩子的！”  
父亲没理会我的不满，甚至饶有兴致地欣赏起我窘迫的样子。良久之后他终于收起脸上不正经的神色，淡淡地说：“你们能在一起挺好的，这样我就放心了。你能照顾好她，她也能照顾好你，真的挺好的。”  
他像是真的松了一口气，脸上的神色却是晦暗不明，眼神有些呆滞地看向院子里的樱花树，不知道在想些什么。我仔细去辨别他脸上的神情时，才发现父亲最近似乎老了不少。  
尽管他才过不惑之年。

我跟父亲是父子，但有些时候我更觉得我们只是年龄差大一点的朋友而已。和其他的叔叔们不一样，他从来不在我面前摆出一副父亲应有的、高高在上、希望孩子仰望他的姿态。  
他不介意在我面前暴露他散漫懒惰的缺点，有时候也会故意在抽烟的时候凑近，用缭绕的烟雾去呛我。但他会忙里偷闲陪我修行，听我聊一些琐事，愿意和我扯一些天马行空不切实际的想法，也从来不干涉我的任何决定。  
说实话，我们之间的相处模式一直以来都很令我自满。虽然从未宣之于口，但我向来觉得，我的父亲，是最好的父亲。  
完美父亲的外壳出现裂缝，是在我知道他心里装着的女人并不是我的母亲，而是咲久的母亲的时候。之后我在观察父亲对母亲的一言一行时，多多少少带了些不满，因为我实在是替母亲感到委屈，尽管，我不否认，我依旧爱着父亲。  
其实我到现在也无法理解，既然父亲不爱母亲，为什么要和她结婚，既然他爱着别人，又为什么会舍得放她走。我知道，父亲有他自己的考量。或是家族、或是村子，毕竟他是木叶村奈良家的儿子。但我不信，以父亲的才智，会摆平不了这些琐事。  
所以父亲会娶母亲，只有一个答案，如果他不能选自己爱的人，那么母亲就是所有可以结婚的对象当中，最“合适”的选择。或是父亲犯了很多男人在恋爱中失去理智之后都会犯的错，那就是用赌气的方式去气自己心爱的人，最终伤人伤己、得不偿失。如果是后者，那他实在是傻透了。  
又或许，两者都有吧。

这个问题困扰我很多年，也许今天就是让他为我答疑解惑的最佳时机。按照我和父亲的相处模式来看，和成年的儿子聊一聊以前的旧人旧事，对于父亲来说并不会像说起不可告人的密辛一样难以启齿。  
我斟酌了一下，最终还是开口说道：“别说我了，说说你的事吧，我一直很想知道。”  
“你想知道什么？”父亲点了一根烟问。  
“你和......”我脑子里飘过几个词语，诸如“舅母”、“咲久母亲”之类的，最后选择了我认为合适的称呼说出口，“你和樱阿姨的事。”  
父亲的眉峰动了动，然后不悲不喜地看了我一眼，像是根本不惊讶我对他的过往有所猜测，也不惊讶我会问他这个问题。  
但他沉默着没有说话，只是接连着吐出几个烟圈，又抬眼看着庭院中央的那棵樱花树。  
我本以为他不会开口了，父亲又忽然用指腹碾碎了烟头，在我看来有些焦躁，但他的声音依旧平静：“既然要说起她，那就不能抽烟了啊，那家伙绝对会大发雷霆的。”  
他又说：“你想从哪里听起。”  
“一开始。”  
“那太长了，我猜你也不想听细节，那就长话短说吧。”这次父亲没有再思考多久，仿佛这些他们之间的事情从来都不需要刻意回忆一般，“我七岁第一次见她，十二岁第一次动心。十五岁我们顺理成章地在一起了，没有表白，就像是一种默契。我什么都不用说，她就会懂。她很聪明，又或者说她太聪明了，好胜心也很强，但我知道她其实是个爱哭鬼。四战前我们因为原则问题吵了一架，四战结束后又冷战了两年，十八岁的时候我爱罗向她求婚，她就嫁到了砂隐，就是这样。”

他说得言简意赅，但这并不是我最想知道的。我沉默了一会又问：“你不用跟我装，我知道你一直是......心里装着她的，那为什么会冷战了两年，最后又眼睁睁看她嫁给舅舅？”  
“年少气盛吧，又或是性格使然。该说的话没说出口，该传达的心意没有传达到。现在看来，当时所谓‘因为默契所以不需要表白’、‘只有幼稚的人才会把喜欢宣之于口’的想法实在是错得离谱。”  
“我很喜欢她这种事，从一开始就应该说明白的。”他目不转睛地看着樱花树，继续说道，“她嫁人之后再回木叶时，我才知道，原来她一直都不知道我到底有多喜欢她。说到底，我不够懂自己，也不够懂她，我们才会错过。”  
“所以你后来向她表白了。”  
“对。”  
“然后呢？”  
“她哭了。”他依旧言简意赅，我却听出一丝苦涩。

我知道心爱的女人的眼泪对男人的杀伤力是有多强的。在砂隐村，我和咲久融为一体的那个晚上，她也在我怀里啜泣着，说如果我们能永远不分开就好了。  
那样孩子气、天真、幼稚又执拗的话，如果从别的人嘴里说出来，我大概会避之不及，唯恐惹上麻烦。  
但咲久是咲久，是我爱的人，不是别人，所以她不一样。  
于是我耐心地将承诺一遍又一遍说给她听，将我规划好的未来描述得清清楚楚，她才终于露出一个安心的笑容，渐渐睡去。  
我抱着她的时候不禁又想起，十六岁第一次揽着她靠在自己肩上小憩，那个时候我就能将我们的未来一眼看得透彻。她的未来是属于我的，我的未来也是属于她的。

父亲大概也曾是这样的吧。  
从儿子的角度来看，他作为老爸无可挑剔，但作为我母亲的丈夫来说，他只能被称作称职而已。我一向在这一点上对父亲是有些怨言的，直到我发觉自己爱上了咲久。  
在这方面我大概和父亲很像，所以我是懂他的。我们其实骨子里都有着对他人的冷漠与疏离，花费在别人身上的精力和感情总是有限得可怜。当然，唯有特定的人除外。  
所以我可以理解，父亲在刻骨铭心地爱过樱阿姨之后，已经耗尽了全部的力气。不，准确的说，时至今日他依旧爱着她，仿佛她已经融入生命，所以爱她除了是毕生执念以外，也是一件微不足道的日常小事。  
他把灵魂都掏给了别人，自然没有余力再分多余的爱意给母亲，剩下能给的也只有足够的敬重和应尽的责任。

我没有催促父亲继续说下去，于是他隔了好一会才开口说：“那也是我最后一次见她。我们约定彼此要放下过去，从此过好现在的日子。”  
“一年后从砂隐传来消息，说她有了咲久。”  
“我那时候是真心为她高兴。我想我应该就快要放下了吧，她很幸福，现在这样就很好，所以我也没必要再惦记往事。”  
“然后她忽然就不在了。”  
父亲说到这里忽然禁声，像是在调整自己的情绪。然后他惨淡又勉强地笑了笑，用平静无波的声音陈述道：“那个约定就好像是我跟她手里一人抓着一根绳索。互相牵引，约定才能继续。有一天绳索突然松了，我感受不到另一端的声息，抓着仅剩的一头不知所措，就好像自己手里空无一物。”  
“这就是我们之间所有的事，我说完了。”  
他将故事的结尾说得很生硬，就如同她的离世是他前半生戛然而止的断点，将有血有肉的过往与如今一斩两段。

我也望向院子里盛开的树，随口说：“从前我和咲久走在街上，碰见过六代目，他愣了好一会，说以为是自己看到了过去的你和樱阿姨。不止他，很多人也这样说过。”  
“啊，卡卡西啊......”父亲眼睛眯了眯，像是想起有趣的事，又说，“最多也就是五官和神态像一点吧，但你们和我们终究不一样。”他看了看我，“你比我坦率，这一点像你母亲，挺好的。”  
“嗯。”  
他站起身来随意舒展了一下筋骨：“今天说了这么多也不是白说的，等你们俩结完婚度完蜜月，你就回来老老实实地接我的班，听到没有。”  
“啊？”我一时间没有抓住两件事之间的关联。  
“啊什么啊，你母亲想和老朋友一起出去旅行，我也早就想找个地方清闲度日了。”他踢了我一脚道，“臭小子，你觉得我辛苦把你拉扯大是为了什么。嫌累的话赶紧生个小孙子出来，等他长大了你就能脱离苦海了。”  
怎么说呢，的确是老爸一贯的风格。虽然我早就做好了接他班的觉悟，但听到这话依旧忍不住抽了抽嘴角。  
我刚要张口挖苦他几句，却听见家里院子外的墙头窸窸窣窣地有些响动。  
我和父亲立刻警惕起来。我摸了摸忍具袋里的苦无，父亲已经双手结印蓄势待发，只是我们没有想到，自己眼前会出现这样一幅情景。

温暖的阳光洒在淡粉色长发的少女身上，她顺着墙头利索地翻进了院子，悄声落地的时候发出了愉悦的笑声，像是飘进家里的一朵小花，也像是在宅院落脚的欢快鸟儿。  
她站在樱花树后，斑驳的花影阻拦了我的视线，但我还是可以确认，那个人是咲久。

她来了。  
我眉头松动了一下，有些哭笑不得，明明说好了等我去接她的，她自己却先跑回来了。估计她半道才想起来自己忘记带宅院的钥匙，于是只好翻墙进来。  
可当我转头看见父亲的表情，却忽然笑不出来了。  
我从未见过经历过无数风浪的父亲露出那样动摇的神色，也没错过他脸上转瞬即逝、脆弱至极的表情。他眯了眯眼睛，像是在确认什么，然后张了张嘴念出了她的名字：“サク......”  
我知道，父亲其实还没有从刚才谈及的旧事中走出来，于是恍惚间见到了别人的影子。就连他没说完的那句话，也是在呼喊那个人的名字。  
我也早该发现这一点的，毕竟她们的名字和容貌那样相似。我甚至无法想象，父亲看着一天天在自己膝下长大、与“她”越来越像的咲久，究竟是什么样的心情。  
父亲是认错人了，但我想他自己也知道，于是才会清醒地把未说出口的思念生生掐断。或许，他只是在光影交错间穿梭了时间，看到同是十八岁的心上的那个她，风尘仆仆、跋山涉水地来见他。  
然后她会像咲久那天在砂隐村与我重逢时一样，挽一挽长发，开口说：“我想你了。”

在了然父亲的遗憾之后，我忽然无比庆幸。庆幸我们不像他们、也终究没有成为他们。咲久等到了我，我也等到了她。

父亲很快重回平静，脸上从容又镇定的神情像是什么也没有发生。  
我们一齐笑着开口，向院子里那个站在樱花树后巧笑倩兮的粉发姑娘说：“欢迎回家。”

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：咲久寓意长久盛放、花开不败，念做saku（サク），和樱sakura（サクラ）就差了一个音节，和花期短暂的樱花意思也完全相反，可见在妻子过世之后，爱殿给女儿起名字时怎样一种心情。有小伙伴已经在上篇中就已经发现了这个名字的内涵，我......666666。  
> 本文主要讲的是鹿代和咲久之间的故事，顺便捅了鹿丸一小刀，这样而已。其实我写的时候也在想，会不会有小伙伴可能会猜想到咲久有可能会是......懂得吧，不过那样某人就是造孽造大了，那我就不得不赠与他一把刨腹刀  
> _(:з」∠)_我的确在文中暗示了咲久的真实出身，答案就在她的查克拉属性上，可以搜一下两位爸爸的属性，然后就明白了。  
> 鹿代的性格也与博人传中有很大出入，我不喜欢子世代都像是从他们老爹那里有丝分裂出来的一样，况且我也根本没怎么看博人传。
> 
> 另，日本表兄妹可以结婚。
> 
> 写到这里，《无缘》的故事就已经真的完结了，当然《时光》的独立番外并不会就此完结，更多的刀和糖，我已经开始有想法了。就是这样，谢谢你认真看到这。  
> 哦对了对了，看了无缘的小伙伴这次有没有被晚晴刀哭？毕竟你看这次的title多么地he，对吧~请在评论区告诉我，那样我会开心地在床上水蛇扭~


End file.
